


Coming Of Age

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cult Indoctrination, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Today Isaiah becomes a man.





	Coming Of Age

Today was Isaiah's 18th birthday. He had finally come of age, and by morning he would be a man, ready to take a wife and provide for his future family. There was only one last ceremony to go through, and he had no idea what to expect.

His Father was the leader of their group, their 'family,' and he was waiting for Isaiah behind the door. It was forbidden for the men to speak of the coming of age ceremony, so all he knew was that he would be spending the night in his father's chambers. When he came out again, he would be a man. He'd seen some of his friends afterward, and something had been different, the way they held themselves, the way they had been accepted through shared experience into the ranks of the other men.

He was both excited and terrified of the change he was about to undertake. His hand trembled as he reached for the handle. What would happen? Was it just a talk about his responsibilities? Was it a ritual? Was it something else? He would only find out once he entered.

Isaiah took a breath, then another, then he turned the handle, opening the door. The room was dimly lit, candles around the bed the only source of light. And there was his Father, in his robes, watching him with a smile.

He relaxed a little at the sight. His Father had always been good to him, a kind and strong man. He could trust that his Father would look after him. He gave a shy smile in return and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. There was no need to lock it, everyone knew that tonight was his night, and no one would interrupt.

“Isaiah, my son, come and sit.”

His Father patted the bed beside him, and Isaiah tentatively moved closer, sitting on the silken sheets. 

“You must be curious about what will happen. Do not be afraid, my son, tonight will be a night of joy and becoming.”

Isaiah found his face flushing as his Father placed his hand on his knee, his heart was fluttering in his chest, but he did his best to keep himself calm, as he was told. There was nothing to fear. Still, he shifted a little as the man's hand drifted, moving up along his thigh with a slow patience. His Father's smile widened, as patient as his movements, and Isaiah did not pull away.

“Y-yes, Father, I am very curious, and I will try not to be afraid.”

He knew his voice was trembling, but he couldn't help it. He turned his face away, ashamed of his cowardice, but a hand came to his chin, turning him back.

“Do you love me, Isaiah?”

“Yes Father.”

Isaiah's eyes widened as his Father leaned in closer, and he seemed to forget how to breathe as the man pressed their lips together. The kiss was long, slow and intimate, and something shameful stirred within him. His face was burning by the time they pulled apart, and he could not look his Father in the eye.

“What's wrong, Isaiah?”

He squirmed, for a moment unable to answer the question. But it was his Father, and how could he become a man if he lied to the man who mattered the most? He had to confess.

“I am sorry, Father, I have sinned-”

He was cut off as his Father's hand reached his inner thigh, then continued. The touch there was light, but he could feel it as if every nerve had been amplified.

“This? Isaiah, that is not a sin.”

Isaiah couldn't speak, the man's hand was moving there, stirring him further, and for a moment he wanted to pull away. He couldn't understand. It felt so good, but surely it was wrong?

“This is how you will become a man, Isaiah. Like all of the others before you.” His Father's voice was patient, soothing, and it lessened his distress, making the touch easier to bear. “Like the intimacy that you will share with your wife, that binds her to you in love and obedience. So too will this bind you to me, and through association, the other men of our family. Do you understand? It is the expression of our love.”

Isaiah remained silent for a moment, working through what his Father had said, and he could feel his cheeks burning. He had reacted too quickly, out of shock of the suddenness his Father's actions. Worse, he still had some reservations, wondering if it was truly alright. But it was his Father, his leader, surely he knew best. And all the other men had done this as well. If he refused would he never become a man?

But the idea that he could refuse was absurd. He loved his Father deeply, and it this would prove it, would be a deeper way to express that love, he would do it.

“I understand, Father...”

His heart was still racing, and the man's hand was still at his crotch, rubbing slowly along his length through the fabric of his pants. His Father smiled again, and his heart soared. 

“You've always been such a good boy, Isaiah, I am so proud of you.” 

They kissed again, his Father's free hand caressing his cheek. Somehow even that touch was intensely pleasurable. When they moved apart he gave another shy, hesitant smile. It was still a lot to take in, and he couldn't help but be nervous even though he was trying to be brave.

“Will you take off your clothes for me, Isaiah?”

Isaiah flushed again, but he nodded, moving shaking hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt. The hand was still there, still moving, almost driving him to distraction, but eventually he managed to pull off his shirt, placing it on the bed beside him. 

His Father, thankfully, pulled his hand away as he worked on his pants. His reprieve wasn't long, however, as his Father stood with him, pulling off his robes.

It wasn't long before they were both naked, and both erect. His Father pulled him in close, and their bodies pressed together. He could feel his Father's hardness against his stomach as he was pulled into another kiss. This time his Father's tongue pressed against his lips, pushing gently between them, entering and claiming his mouth. He made a soft noise, his whole body shuddering deeply. The entire experience was unbelievably intense, he'd never known anything like it. He could see why all the others had come away from it so different.

He was panting softly when they pulled away, and he made no protest as his Father led him back to the bed. He sat, and then let himself be pushed down onto his back. His Father's presence over him was overwhelming.

“I have been waiting for this day for so long, Isaiah, when I could finally show you how much I love you.”

Even without touch, Isaiah could feel himself reacting to his Father's words. He didn't respond, wasn't sure he could, but he opened himself up as the man embraced him. The tongue entering his mouth was such a strange experience, but he couldn't say he disliked it. 

His Father's hips pushed against him, and he could feel his hardness rubbing against him, warm and intimate. He wasn't sure what was coming next, how this would work, but he trusted.

He made another soft noise, almost a moan, as his Father pulled away. The man continued to kiss him, gently pressing his lips along his jaw, then down along his neck. It was hard to keep still as the man made his slow way down his chest, getting ever closer to that place.

Nothing could have prepared him for the onslaught of pleasure as his Father's lips wrapped around the tip of his length. He gasped, and squirmed, only barely keeping himself from bucking his hips upwards.

“F...Father...”

The man sucked, and Isaiah gave a low, drawn out moan. It was almost too much, he felt as if he might burst from the pleasure, but it didn't last too long. Eventually the man pulled back again, letting him recover.

“My son... You are so beautiful like this.” As his Father spoke, he moved upwards again, stroking his cheek, and Isaiah flushed with pleasure, filled with joy that his father was pleased. 

His father moved again, shifting further up the bed, until his hips were level with Isaiah's face. His eyes widened as he realized what the man expected of him, and if it had been anyone else, he would have balked. But his Father had given him such pleasure, how could he not do the same for him?

Slowly, hesitantly, Isaiah moved forward. The hand at his cheek was encouraging, and gave him the last bit of courage he needed to take it into his mouth. He looked up at his Father's face, and the smile, the look of pride mixed with pleasure, was more than enough reward.

The hand moved gently to cup the back of his head, urging him deeper, then back again. His Father set a slow, steady rhythm, back and forth, and his Father moaned softly with the movements. Isaiah could feel his lips tingling, and he moved his tongue experimentally, blushing deeply as he was rewarded with a louder moan of pleasure.

This went on for a few minutes before his Father finally pulled away, slipping out of his mouth, leaving him feeling strangely empty.

“You are such a good boy, Isaiah. Spread your legs.”

His heart raced, but now he didn't hesitate, parting his legs willingly and eagerly. He didn't know what was coming next, but he was sure it would feel good.

“This will feel a little strange, Isaiah, but if you trust and love me, it will feel amazing.”

“I trust you, Father.”

He watched as the man reached for a small bottle, curious as he poured a liquid onto his fingers. Then that hand moved in between his legs, and Isaiah shuddered as the slicked fingers touched his entrance. Again, if it had been anyone else, it would have been too much, but all he did was squirm as a finger began to push into him.

It was stranger than anything he'd felt in his life, but after a few moments the probing finger found something within him that set his nerves on fire. He groaned, unable to control the sound, and this time his hips did move, pushing up needfully towards his Father.

He looked up at the man, overwhelmed, and saw love and lust mingled in the man's expression, both equally intense. He moaned again, louder, as another finger entered him, as slowly as the first. Patiently, the man stretched him, making him open and pliable. A third. Opening him in a way he never had been before.

He whined softly as the fingers left him, but his Father's body pressed against him reassuringly, and their lips met again as something bigger pressed against him. Isaiah's back arched as his Father's length pushed into him, claiming him deeply. He had no choice but give himself over completely to the man, he wasn't sure anything ever had or ever could match the intimacy and intensity of this moment.

The man stopped once he was all the way inside of him, giving him time to adjust, and he clung to his Father, shaking and panting. He was overwhelmed, but he wanted more, wanted everything the man would give to him, wanted to give everything he could in return. He'd never loved someone so deeply.

His Father pulled back from the kiss as he began to move, and for a heart-stopping moment, Isaiah thought he might pull away completely. But then he pushed back in, beginning with a slow but deep rhythm, and Isaiah found himself moving in time with it, pushing up against his Father.

“I love you, Isaiah, my beautiful son. You've made me so proud.”

Isaiah could feel the sting of tears, so overwhelmed by the sensations, both physical and emotional, and he let them fall freely.

“I love you too, Father. I love you more than my heart can bear.”

The man began to move faster, his hand at Isaiah's hip, making him groan with the pleasure. How could anything feel so good?

His orgasm swept over him without warning, and he cried out as he spilled himself, the hot, sticky fluid coating his stomach. He felt his Father tense above him, the thrusts intensifying for a few moments, driving all sensible thought from his mind, and when they stopped there was a strange warmth within him.

He flushed as he realized he must have his Father's seed within him, the thought filling his chest with a similar warmth. They were both panting and still, and he was still filled with him. He never wanted the moment to end.

They kissed again, slowly and lovingly, the urgency gone but the tenderness still there.

“You are a man, now, Isaiah. My boy... All grown up.”

Another kiss, and slowly the man pulled away, pulling out of him. It felt so empty, and Isaiah felt a sense of loss, both immediate and fear that he would never have such a moment again. The other men, as far as he knew, never returned to his Father's chambers. Would he too not feel this love again? Was it selfish of him to want it?

His Father lay beside him, holding him close, and his warmth beside him, along with the lingering feeling of his seed, helped to calm him. 

“Isaiah... One day you will be the leader of this family. You will need to be prepared to take this mantle...” Isaiah felt a spark of hope, and he turned his adoring eyes to his Father's face. “I would like you to sleep in my chambers every night from now on. You will watch the ceremonies of those who come after you, and eventually participate.”

The thought filled Isaiah with excitement, but more important was the implications that came with remaining in his Father's chambers. The man could see it in his eyes, he was sure, and a knowing smile came to his lips.

“And we will share this intimacy as often as you like, Isaiah, you are my son and I love you more than anything in this world.”


End file.
